


I Don't Know You Anymore

by DubiousWriting



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crowley as the chancellor, Death, Heavy Angst, Jedi Castiel, Jedi Dean, M/M, Slight fluff, basically giving the story away in the tags, jedi turned sith castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousWriting/pseuds/DubiousWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel Star Wars AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know You Anymore

“And I want both of you actually on the transport for once this time. We can’t afford to let this section be taken by the Sith.”

“Yes Master,” both Dean and Castiel muttered, nodding their heads and barely containing their laughter. This was the third time this month that they’d missed a transport to the outer rim. No one had to know it was because they were too busy with each other to hear the comms.

“You’re dismissed.” Dean and Cas bowed and left the council, shoulders knocking together. They managed to make it a few hallways away before they collapsed against a wall and started laughing hysterically.

“Did you- ah kriff, did you see their _faces?_ ” Dean managed to gasp out. “I wonder what they think we’ve been doing that makes us so late every time.”

“Yes, well, whatever theory they have can’t possibly be as nice as the truth.” Cas leaned over to peck Dean on the lips before they were giggling all over again.

“Seeing as I don’t actually want to get kicked out of the order, we should probably get _that_ over with tonight instead of waiting until five minutes before we need to go.”

They reached for each other’s hands as they made their way to their shared quarters, stealing kisses and laughing the whole way there.

/|\

They were only ten minutes late for the transport the next morning, managing to get on just as the doors were closing. The mission was relatively easy, taking them no more than a week to complete. They were given a few days off before their next assignment which was spent either in the streets of Coruscant or tangled in the sheets of their bed.

On the second night, Cas woke with a scream, flinging the blankets away from him and grabbing for Dean.

“What? Angel, angel, calm down. I’m here.” Dean sat up and encircled Cas with his arms, pulling the man back against his chest. “What’s the matter? You’re safe, we’re home. Nothing is there.”

Cas was shaking uncontrollably, unable to say a word over his ragged breathing. All he could do was shake his head violently, back and forth, because _no Dean is not safe._

It felt like hours before Castiel was finally breathing normally again, his chest easing. He was still shaking but it was an improvement.

“No, Dean, it’s not alright, we’re not safe, _you’re_ not safe.” Cas grabbed Dean’s face to ground him, to assure him that yes Dean was here and not dead. “You’re not safe, you’re gonna die, someone is going to kill you and _I won’t be able to stop it!_ ”

Tears leaked from Cas’ eyes and he looked so broken that Dean didn’t know what to do. There was nothing he could say to reassure Cas, to dispel his fears. All he could think of was to wipe Cas’ tears, tell him it was all just a dream, and pull him back into bed.

This had happened once before with Cas’ mother and she had still died even after Cas tried to save her. What would make this time any different?

/|\

Months went by and they both seemingly forgot about the horrid nightmare. Dean was kept too busy by the council to think about anything else. Or to worry about where Castiel disappeared to every few days.

No one had any suspicions he was doing this. Not the council, not the senators, not even Dean. Every few days, Cas would visit Chancellor Crowley. It had seemed like a good idea the first time and by now, Cas couldn’t get out of it even if he wanted.

Cas had never forgotten about that dream. It haunted him every time he closed his eyes, the image of Dean’s lifeless body lying on the ground burned into his mind. Just as he felt himself start to slip into insanity, Crowley came to him, feeding him tales of a long lost Sith Lord who was so powerful he could control death.

To say Castiel was intrigued would be an understatement. Here was some glimmer of hope to save his beloved. Cas thought nothing of it when Crowley offered to teach him, show him how to live forever.

Months went by, Cas becoming stronger and stronger. And drifting more and more to the Dark Side. It happened without anybody realizing it, the darkness slipping into Cas’ mind slowly. He became more brutal, crueler with every mission.

Dean began to worry when finally the council decided to use someone else for a while. He noticed that Cas slept less, left often, and always seemed to have a brooding look about him. His questions remained unanswered, as Cas refused to give any explanation.

Finally, when months had gone by with the two of them drifting apart, it all came to a head. Crowley had finally managed to turn Cas into a Sith Lord and Dean was becoming restless in his silence.

“Why won’t you tell me where you go every day?”

“I’ve said this many times Dean. I can’t tell you anything except that I am doing this for us. For you.”

“But doing _what_ for me? I want nothing more than for you to tell me what the kriff is going on with you!” Dean had finally had enough and wasn’t letting Cas go without an answer. “We took a risk loving each other like this but use is that risk if you won’t even talk to me?”

“I’m trying to keep you safe, can’t you see that?” Castiel shouted. “I can’t let you die! I can’t lose you so… so I’ve been learning how to keep you alive.”

“Cas, you- you can’t stop death. There is no control over when I go. I can promise you I’ll do my best to stay alive for you, you know I couldn’t stand to leave you, but I will one day. And we both have to accept that.”

“But I _can’t_ , I can’t watch you die! Every time I closed my eyes, I relived that nightmare and saw you crumpled on the floor, dead. And I felt myself start to go insane. So do you want know what I did?”

Dean was so scared at this point but finally here were the answers he wanted and he couldn’t pass them up. So he nodded and braced himself for a horrific truth.

“I go to Crowley every days. He’s been teaching me how to control death. I can become all powerful and we won’t have to worry about a thing.”

Cas looked so earnest that Dean wanted to believe everything would be okay, that they could be with each other forever. But the darkness that had consumed Cas became so clear now that Dean wanted nothing to do with the man he loved.

“Castiel… you had to have known you were being used. Can’t you see? Crowley is the one we’ve been looking for. He’s Darth Sidious.” Dean began backing away. “And you’re his new pupil. I don’t know you anymore.”

Cas’ angered flared. “What does that matter? He’s been a much better teacher than any of the Jedi here. He’s shown me things they wouldn’t want you to know. He can teach you too. And we won’t have to hide anymore.”

“No, Cas. There won’t be anything to reveal. The one I fell in love with is gone and I can’t be with who you’ve become. Angel, I’m so sorry.”

Castiel cried out as if in pain and raised his hand, his anger blinding him to who he was hurting.

Suddenly Dean couldn’t breathe; there was no air in his lungs or in the room. His chest burned and his throat strained. He tried to call out but no sound came and every sound was muffled, as if he was underwater. He vision blurred and all he could see was a look of rage on Cas’ once beautiful face.

Dean tried to call out on more time before the dark swallowed him. _I love you Castiel._ And when it was done and Cas finally came back to himself, his nightmare had become reality.

Dean, dead against the wall, and it was by Cas’ own hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt I was given in the comments of my last Destiel story. I wrote it much sooner than I expected. I'd say it came out pretty good. Hope you guys liked it. Kudos and comments give me life.


End file.
